The Masquerade of Rome
by sprezzatura
Summary: Cesare/Lucrezia !Incest Warning!  Recovering from her son's birth months before, Lucrezia Borgia arrives at the Vatican for the annual masquerade ball. And who else could draw her into dancing again than her own brother, Cesare.


It was two months to the day that Lucrezia gave birth to her son. Her belly was already shrinking, and her porcelain skin was radiant, no longer weary looking. Lucrezia was finally back in Rome, just in time for the Roman Ball. Giulia and Francesca, (who had migrated from Sforza's house of dread) both scurried in pure excitement to help Lucrezia don her magnificent dress. As citizens flocked and cardinals conversed, the great papal hall was filled with people, each holding a brilliantly decorated mask.

For the first time in Lucrezia's life, she did not want to be pointed out. This seemed absurd to her, but she went with the idea. She wanted to experience the world that night from new eyes, not eyes of the Borgia princess who had rumors clouding her. She stepped into the crowd, holding the stick attached to her dark red mask adorned with pearls and lace. She felt as if she had just entered an arena of hungry lions, just waiting to detect her. But she finally blended into the crowd of dancers, singers, and drunkards. This is what it is like, Lucrezia, she thought to herself. Wine. Wine and pleasure. A young woman had her chest exposed to three men in front of her, laughing and spilling alcohol over her breasts. Lucrezia watched nonchalantly as the men quickly dove in and lapped the purplish red stains from her skin. This was a world of absolute chaotic pleasure that she had not been introduced to. She knew only the touch of hands on skin and delicate love in the night. Had she not felt the true ferocity of lust?

The crowd seemed to swell, closing in on her vision of the erratic ménage a trois. She could smell the cloud of wine spreading across the large ballroom. It messed with her head so much that she stepped toward a servant who was holding a plate full of wine goblets. She hesitated for a moment, then reached out to snatch one in her elegant hand. She stared at the dark liquid in the cup, mesmerized how stunning the woman staring back was. She was beautiful. Lucrezia raised the drink to her lips and swallowed. She slightly recoiled, but not dramatic enough to attract attention. She had thought it would taste sweet like the grapes she used to pick as a young girl. But it was bitter and dry, yet refreshing in a giddy way. She found herself drinking another gulp. She had quickly finished the goblet. When another servant came around, she stopped him to reach for the wine pitcher he carried.

"Don't you think you've had enough, little Venus?" A deep, husky voice filled with amusement whispered in her ear, making her skin flush and goosebumps fly down her body. She set the goblet in the servant's hand without turning, instead leaning back into the warm body behind her. Hands ghosted across her waist to clasp at her belly. Cesare buried his face in her golden hair, warming her neck with his subtle breaths. Lucrezia rested her left hand on both of his, while still holding her mask, and reaching up with the other to graze her fingers against her brother's stubbled jaw. "I tried being inconspicuous, my love." she murmured, eyes lulling as he kissed her neck, obviously not caring about being ostentatious. He chuckled into her skin between kisses, making Lucrezia's heart beat fitfully in her chest, and causing a blush to rise on her exposed flesh. "Then I have found you. I win." Lucrezia felt him mouth the words on her neck. But suddenly, he detached from her, leaving her breathless and wobbly, both intoxicated by the wine and by him. She turned around to find him in front of her, handsomely clad in a leather tunic and pants, wearing a dark blue mask. She couldn't breathe for a moment as she thought to herself in pure joy, this man was hers completely. This beautiful creature was all hers. She smirked and walked toward him, now finding a new urge to impress him, both emotionally... and physically.

A song filled the room, starting softly and then blaring as the musicians played, gaining the attention of all the dancers. All except two. Their eyes were locked on each other. Yet as the music played, they moved with one another as flawlessly as two halves of a whole. They could have well been blind and they would have known the other by just their touch. Lucrezia placed her hand in her brother's, eyes gazing into his. Cesare stepped closer, and quickly lifted her above his head, gaining an excited shriek from his sister. He spun her around and she laughed, clutching his dark curls and staring down at him with a grin.

The world flowed around them. The rumors were gone. The dancers were gone. The drunkards were gone. They were everywhere at once, dizzy and love struck. Lucrezia's heart flared as she said to herself, this is what Heaven is like. Paradise. They regained balance and continued dancing as happily as they had before, with Cesare spinning her and holding her hand. Their feet seemed to anticipate what to do, as if they had always known.

The song came to an end, and Lucrezia was giggling into her brother's embrace. He was half-grinning and humming her the song again while rocking her back and forth gently. Their masks had fallen to the floor, and yet they did not notice. This night was theirs, not two strangers'. Cesare kissed the top of her head and laughed softly with her. "I didn't know you could dance like that." he teased, feeling her smile into his chest. She leaned up to look him in the eye. "Cesare?" she breathed. "What is it, my love?" he murmured as he rested his forehead on hers, just like they always did. Her hands rested comfortably on his chest. Lucrezia breathed in and out, relaxed and dazed, reveling in his warmth and closeness. "Do not let this be our last dance, for no one can make me feel like I do when I am with you, except for you." she sighed, words running out of her mouth like a stream. Cesare placed his finger to her lips delicately. His dark eyes seared into hers and she felt weak in the legs. "There is no one for me but you, sis." he whispered, and their lips met.


End file.
